Detection in circuits is mainly to detect the electric current and the electric voltage in the circuit. Conventional electric voltage detecting technology has been very mature, wherein the detection could be carried out in any position of the circuit without obviously affecting the performance of the circuit. However, electric current detection is rather complex, and most of the electric current detection technologies achieve the detection objective by converting the electric current signal to electric voltage signal.
Conventional electric current detection employs a current detection resistor, which is connected in series in a circuit loop through which an electric current to be detected flows, and the electric current is determined by detecting an voltage between two ends of the current detection resistor. As show in FIG. 1, to detect an electric current Idec flowing through a load 2, a current detection resistor 1 is connected in series in a loop where the load 2 is located, wherein the electric current also flows through the load 2. Because the resistance of the detection resistor 1 is known already, after a voltage between two ends of the current detection resistor 1 is detected, the electric current Idec can be obtained according to Ohm's Law.
Voltage drop of the detection resistor 1 occurs while the detection resistor 1 is used to detect the electric current, and the voltage drop of the detection resistor 1 means a decrease in the available power supply. Taking the power supply into account, the voltage drop of the detection resistor 1 is required to be slight enough so that the power supply to other circuits will not be affected. Accordingly, the stronger the electric current Idec is, the smaller the value of the resistance of the detection resistor 1 is required to be. However, under the same process condition, the smaller the value of the resistance of the detection resistor 1 is, the more difficult the precision of the resistance of the resistor is to control and the more seriously the precision of the resistance of the resistor is affected by the discrete parameters. Furthermore, if the electric current Idec is strong to a certain extent, to satisfy the requirement of small voltage drop between the two ends of the detection resistor 1, the precision of the resistance of the detection resistor 1 is very low. The nominal resistance of the detection resistor 1 is used as the actual resistance to detect the electric current Idec, which causes a serious detection error. Even the same circuits which are batch manufactured in accordance with the same process, the detection results from detecting the same circuit using the same nominal resistance of the detection resistor have big differences, and it is difficult to obtain the precise detection results required by the circuits.
Therefore, the electric current detection range is limited in the conventional electric current detection method in order to satisfy the requirement on the power supply in the circuit and the detection precision, and the conventional electric current detection method cannot be used to detect high electric current.
In addition, the detection resistor has a rated power limit: the detection resistor cannot work normally if the power of the detection resistor exceeds the rated power. The rated power limit also limits the application of the electric current detection while employing the detection resistor to detect the electric current.